Ini Salah Paham, Kouki!
by Velia Michaelis
Summary: Akashi nyaris terlambat, bertemu mantan pacar, uke ngambek karena cemburu pertama kalinya. / "Sei-kun jahat! Kita batalkan saja kencan kita tanggal 8 nanti!" / "MANANYA YANG AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KOUKI? MANANYAAAAA?" Akashi menjerit dalam hati. / Warn : Sho-Ai ; BL ; MalexMale ; OOC ; maybe typo ; DLDR


"Sei-kun jahat! Kita batalkan saja kencan kita tanggal 8 nanti!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari pemuda manis bersurai coklat lembut, membuat sang objek yang diteriaki memijat pelipisnya lelah.

"Bukan begitu, Kouki… Sudah ku katakan kalau semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, bukan?"

Akashi Seijuurou– pemuda berusia 18 tahun dengan surai sewarna darah dan manik berbeda warna, mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada kekasihnya, Chihuahua manis bersurai caramel dengan wajah dan sikap luar biasa manis yang seusia dengannya bernama Furihata Kouki.

Furihata diam, matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya memerah menahan tangis– membuat Akashi ingin memakan– salah– maksudnya, membuat Akashi ingin menjerit OOC karena baru pertama kali menghadapi kekasihnya cemburu. Sungguh, kalau saja pemuda manis dihadapannya ini bukan kekasihnya, sudah Akashi pastikan dia sudah tewas dengan banyak luka tusukan (gunting) dari Akashi karena sudah berani berteriak dan mendiamkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou seperti ini.

Yang namanya pacaran beda jurusan itu sulit, apalagi mereka sudah beda jurusan, beda fakultas, beda kota pula! Membuat kesalahpahaman seperti ini (seharusnya) sering terjadi. Tapi demi Tuhan! Ini pertama kalinya Chihuahua kesayangannya yang cemburu! Biasanya kan Akashi sendiri yang cemburuan. _Ups._

Akashi menghela napas, tidak menyangka bahwa hari pertamanya memasuki semester dua di dunia perkuliahan akan membawa petaka seperti ini.

.

.

.

Dan Akashi yakin bahwa makhluk yang harus disalahkan adalah Nijimura Shuuzou, orang yang pernah menjadi kapten tim basketnya saat di Teiko dulu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Nijimura bersin di ruang BEM.

.

.

.

[Ini Salah Paham, Kouki!]

_Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_I Will be a Good Pet, Master!© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : AkaFuri, slight!NijiAka_

**WARNING : **

_Sho-Ai ; BL ; MalexMale ; OOC ; maybe typo _

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~ _

_._

_._

_._

Akashi mempercepat langkahnya. Sebuah ransel merah gelap keluaran terbaru dari sebuah _brand_ terkenal tersampir di bahunya. Sesekali manic heterokromatiknya melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

_Sial._

Akashi mengumpat dalam hati, tidak menyangka akan nyaris terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk kuliah di semester dua ini. Ini semua karena kecelakaan yang membuat jalanan macet sehingga Akashi terjebak kemacetan selama dua jam. Sekali lagi diulangi, DUA JAM!

Akashi mengutuk kesal, keringat mengalir di dahinya saat pemuda itu berlari maniki tangga. Persetan dengan lift! Toh ruangannya juga hanya di lantai tiga. Untuk dia yang mantan kapten tim basket SMP-SMA, berlari menaiki tangga tiga lantai bukanlah perkara besar.

Dia menghela napas lega saat melihat suasana kelas yang masih ramai –tanda dosen belum masuk– dan memasuk kelas dengan gaya angkuhnya yang biasa. Matanya mencari bangku kosong dan menemukan di barisan paling depan sebelah kanan di sisi kiri. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, meletakkan tas lalu duduk sebelum tiga detik kemudian sebuah suara lembut menginterupsinya.

"Akashi-kun? Ano… Boleh minta tolong?"

Ingin rasanya Akashi melempar gunting sekarang juga.

"Minta tolong apa?"

Dingin, tegas, dan datar. Itulah nada bicara seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Etto… Tolong pimpin anak-anak kelas untuk pemilihan kepengurusan kelas dan Penanggung Jawab (PJ) setiap mata kuliah… K-kalau Akashi-kun tidak keberatan…" Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam, tidak berani menatap Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menyeret gadis tadi ke depan kelas dan mengambilkannya sebuah spidol.

"Tulis di papan format kepengurusan dari mulai ketua kelas, semua PJ, sampai advokasi." Titahnya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan melakukan tugasnya dengan cepat. Akashi menyeringai dan langsung menepukkan tangannya dua kali di depan kelas, meminta perhatian. Segera saja suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai luar biasa kini menjadi sunyi-senyap. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa yang baru saja menepukkan tangannya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, mantan tim basket Teiko dan Rakuzan sekaligus anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Teman-teman" Akashi mulai berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kita akan memilih Ketua kelas, wakil, PJ masing-masing mata kuliah, humas, advokasi, PJ olahraga, sekertaris, bendahara I, dan bendahara II. Saya akan menunjuk orangnya dan itu mutlak,"

Akashi menatap teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan tajam, memaksa semuanya mengangguk patuh walaupun dengan kengerian besar. Kegiatan pilih-memilih pun berlangsung lancer sampai sang dosen masuk dengan seenaknya, membuat Akashi mendelik sebal dan membuat sang dosen berkata "Silahkan dilanjutkan saja pemilihannya." Dan sang dosen pun langsung melipir ke mejanya, membuat Akashi menghela napas lelah.

"Baiklah, untuk bendahara I dipegang oleh Kawahara-san dan saya sebagai bendahara II. Selanjutnya untuk PJ olah—"

"Maaf saya terlambat!"

Seorang mahasiswa masuk dengan seenaknya dan memotong ucapan Akashi. Alas an yang cukup untuk membuat sebuah gunting melayang. Setidaknya sampai Akashi menyadari siapa orang yang berani menginterupsinya.

"….Nijimura-senpai?"

"Eh? Lho, Akashi? Kamu masuk akuntansi? Aku kira kamu jurusan _management_."

Dan kemudian hening.

Sampai kemudian Akashi menyelesaikan pemilihannya sementara Nijimura Shuuzou, mantan rekan basketnya dulu, memilih tempat duduk di samping Akashi.

.

.

.

**xxXxx**

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, sesekali Akashi melirik kearah senpainya yang menjadi idola anak-anak sejurusannya itu. Sedikit tidak menyangka bahwa dulu dia tidak lulus mata kuliah Pengantar Akuntansi 2 sehingga harus ikut mengulang semester ini. Dilihatnya pemuda disampingnya itu serius mencatat materi dosen –mungkin tidak ingin mengulang lagi, entahlah– sesekali tertawa mendengar kelakar dosen sementara Akashi sendiri masih memasang ekspresi tenangnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan wajah mantan kekasihnya semasa SMP dulu.

Eh?

Bentar deh, bentar.

Tadi apa?

Mantan kekasih?

Jadi Akashi Seijuurou itu mantan coretukecoret kekasih Nijimura Shuuzou?

Iya, mereka memang sempat menjalin hubungan saat masih SMP dulu, dan putus saat Nijimura lulus.

Saat ini status Nijimura adalah kekasih dari mantan preman Kirisaki Dai-Ichi, Haizaki Shougo sementara Akashi sendiri menjalin hubungan baru dengan Chihuahua kesayangan Seirin, Furihata Kouki.

"Itu kalian sengaja ngambil 23 SKS karena IP bagus atau memang sudah dipaketin segitu?"

Akashi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dadakan dari mantan kaptennya itu. Berdeham sedikit sebelum menjawab.

"Sudah dipaketkan."

Nijimura hanya mengangguk dan lanjut mendengarkan penjelasan dosen. Sesekali mereka berbincang mendiskusikan materi yang ada di papan tulis.

.

.

.

Seluruh kelas hari itu berakhir dengan selamat. Sekarang saat bagi Akashi untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kouki-NYA tercinta.

…..saat dengan bodohnya Akashi malah mengakui

"Iya, tadi Aku sekelas dengan Nijimura-senpai."

Furihata cemburu. Ngambek. Dan Akashi tidak mungkin langsung tancap gas ke Tokyo. Hari sudah sore sementara besok dia ada kuliah pagi. Maka Akashi mencoba member pengertian lewat sky-pe.

.

.

.

Sekarang kalian paham kan' kenapa Akashi menyalahkan Nijimura atas insiden pertengkaran AkaFuri?

.

.

.

**xxXxx**

.

.

.

"Kouki, berhenti merajuk! Ini perintah." Akashi berkata sementara Furihata hanya menggumam

"Sei-kun tidak mengerti sih…"

.

"_MANANYA YANG AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KOUKI!? MANANYAAAAA?"_

.

Akashi menjerit dalam hati. Pasalnya selama ini yang cemburu ini Akashi, ini kali pertama Kouki cemburu dan itu karena Akashi duduk bersebelahan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Akashi berpikir keras untuk membujuk uke-nya tersayang.

"Kouki…"

Furihata mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara lembut Akashi, menatap layar dengan kedua matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf membuat mu khawatir." Akashi menghela napas sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku janji minggu depan tidak akan duduk di samping Nijimura-senpai lagi." Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah sang titisan raja iblis neraka.

Wajah Furihata sedikit berbinar.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Sei-kun janji?"

"Aku janji, Kouki."

Akashi menjawab mantap, Furihata tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun!"

Furihata tersenyum, Akashi menyeringai setan.

"Jadi Kouki, kita janji kencan tanggal 8 February nanti kan?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada menggoda sementara Furihata mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"S-sei-kun, maaf tadi aku sudah berteriak…" Nada suara Furihata sarat akan penyesalan.

"Akan ku maafkan kalau kau membuat kan ku coklat yang enak saat valentine nanti."

.

.

Dan seringai Akashi semakin lebar saat melihat wajah kekasihnya sudah benar-benar merah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**Review?**

.

.

**Thank you for reading~ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n : Ini berdasarkan kisah nyata author dengan coretukecoret nee-san author dengan perubahan seperlunya.


End file.
